


Your mouth is a hurricane, something sweet before the pain

by makesometime



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Banter, Developing Relationship, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29947671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makesometime/pseuds/makesometime
Summary: Still Working On the Name have a night off to let loose, and Oscar Wilde has finally decided to join them.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 16
Kudos: 33





	Your mouth is a hurricane, something sweet before the pain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [it’s always easy (when you fake it)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538279) by [illusemywords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/illusemywords/pseuds/illusemywords). 



> This is solely an excuse for me to play around in the AU that my dear friend has created because it's so much fun and I love them. A two for one basis for joy, in my eyes.
> 
> A few things are different in this verse, including background relationships, but the core of it is faithful to this wonderful AU.
> 
> Title from Kissaphobic by Make Out Monday.

It’s been too long since he joined them last, too long entirely.

They’ve got some of their own in-jokes now that he’s not privy to, and it shouldn’t irritate him as much as it does. It’s _his_ fault. It’s _his_ choice to have hidden himself away and focussed on work to avoid the worry that they'll outgrow him sooner rather than later.

“Oi! What's with that look on your face?”

He glances up from his wine (only Hamid hadn't scoffed at him for _that_ choice) and frowns at Sasha being the one to call him out.

“This is just my face.” He says, but he can feel a smile fighting at the corner of his lips.

“Yeah right. The brooding look might work on _some_ people but you ain’t one of them. Cheer up, yeah? This is supposed to be a celebration!“

He looks around their rehearsal space slowly, spotting everyone in a significantly better mood than he is. It's been so long since he last let loose with them that… Oscar swallows, eyes lighting on Zolf's arms as he twirls drumsticks between his fingers and then starts up a rhythm for Hamid to dance to.

Well. The last time had ended up with a very hungover Zolf Smith in his flat and he hasn't much dared get involved since.

Sasha smacks him hard on the shoulder and gets up, wandering over to Grizzop with a little sway in her steps that she doesn't often carry unless she's actually a little drunk. She reaches out to drag her fingers over the length of his ear and he lets her do it for a moment, before catching her wrist and twirling her around to settle over his lap.

It's nice. To see them. To know that Sasha allows him to move her that way. To know that they are happy and in love.

It's nice.

He smiles, and turns back to his wine.

At some point Azu fills up his glass again and he doesn’t stop her for once, allowing the haze of good alcohol to flood him as she reaches for his hand and twirls him up to dance with her. As two of the most closely sized people here tonight, he enjoys the way they move together to the tune that Vesseek is picking out on one of Grizzop’s guitars.

(He thinks he catches Zolf staring from across the room but by the time he looks back, Zolf’s gone.)

When he finally wanders back to his wine, Hamid is lounging happily on the bench seat, laid out along it and still barely filling it up. Oscar takes a seat at his feet and taps his shin before picking up his wine (once more filled up) and taking a long sip.

“It’s nice to see you relaxed Oscar. You work too hard.” He says, floaty and bright. “We all miss you. Zolf especially, you know.”

“Yeah?” Oscar asks. “What makes you say that?”

“Oh you know!!” Hamid grins, foot tapping away to the beat of Grizzop and Vesseek’s jamming, the toe of his dusty boot coming dangerously close to Oscar’s trousers. “You _know_.”

“I’m afraid I don’t Hamid. How about you elaborate?”

Hamid opens his mouth to speak, before a heavy hand comes down on his shoulder, making him yelp. Hamid looks up at the same time as Oscar does to find Zolf with a fake smile spreading wide across his face. Well, Oscar thinks it’s fake, unless the booze has got to him more than usual.

“Azu was looking for you.”

He doesn’t even look at Hamid as he says it, but Hamid jumps up anyway, seemingly happy to be away from whatever weird energy has settled over this part of the room. Oscar smiles, reaching out for the bottle of wine and waggling it at Zolf, thinking that might chase him away ( _Zolf’s a beer man, and Oscar knows which ones he prefers because it’s useful knowledge, and not for any other reason at all_ ).

Instead, Zolf sighs and sits down, kicking out his bad leg onto the seat that Oscar had sat in previously. Oscar’s fingers itch with the need to touch him, to maybe help massage his sore skin. It’s nothing he’s dared offer to help with before, it’s felt too personal even if he’s halfway in love with Zolf.

“What are you staring at?”

Oscar grins, sipping at his wine and putting on a little air of smugness that he knows riles Zolf up really nicely.

“I was going to ask you to dance but if your leg is acting up…”

Zolf looks a little disappointed at that, almost. If Oscar were willing to read into the expression on his face. “Nah, probably not tonight. The drumming just now took it out of me. Too much time with the bass line today.”

Oscar nods slowly. “I understand. Is there anything I can get you? Another beer?”

“Nah.” Zolf smiles. “I’ve had enough to be fuzzy, and it’s funnier when I can watch the others get absolutely hammered.”

Oscar sips his wine. “Ah yes. Nothing like a good hammering…”

Zolf’s eyes roll quick and hard but it does make him smile. “Are you ever thinking about anything else?”

“Sometimes.” He says, leaning in a little. “It’s difficult to keep a straight head when you’re around darling.”

“Oh give over, Wilde.”

He smiles, leaning in further. It's a marvel that the wine he’s drunk isn’t enough to strip him of his poise, because the angle is now so acute that by rights a non-sober man should topple over and land face-first in Zolf's lap.

( _What a tragedy that would be._ )

“Or what?”

“Or…” Zolf says, stumbling for a moment over what to say, glancing around at what little he can see of the room that Oscar's looming face doesn't hide. ”Or I’ll kiss you.”

 _What_?

“What?”

“You heard.” Zolf says, sharp and sudden, but a twitching smile starts to spread over his lips.

Oscar can’t help but match it. “Well. I can’t say that’s any motivation to shut up, darling.”

The strange energy that settled when Hamid left has morphed without him realising, setting the hairs on the back of his neck on end. It feels heavy and thick with Zolf blinking at him like this, both their bodies thrumming with the sort of want and anticipation that he’s so used to denying.

What he’s _not_ used to is seeing it reflected back in stormy green eyes.

“Come with me?” Zolf asks, breathless and looking halfway giddy.

“If we leave now everyone’s gonna notice.” Oscar replies, for some stupid reason, like that’s enough to stop him wanting this, enough to stop him from going anywhere Zolf asks. And it’s not, not for _him_.

But for Zolf...

“Sod everyone.” Zolf says, taking his hand and pulling him out of the room.

The heavy soundproof door to the rehearsal room slams shut behind them and cuts off any reaction that they might have earned. A problem for another time. Right now he’s focussing on keeping his feet going in the same direction and winding his fingers with Zolf’s.

Zolf seems to know where he’s heading for, and Oscar eventually realises they’re moving towards the room he’s claimed as his office. He almost feels like he’s floating as Zolf shoves him towards the edge of the desk and leans in to grab at his collar and tug him down into an awkward bend.

He’s not sure where to put his hands, gripping at the edge of the desk with one and settling the other at the side of Zolf’s throat, thumb playing with the curls at the edge of Zolf’s beard. Zolf kisses like it’s something he’s wanted for months, which is a striking coincidence, given how Oscar’s felt since… well. It’s not the time to dwell on _that_.

Zolf’s groans rumble through him and he shivers, bringing his other hand around and setting it wherever it lands, grinning into the kiss when he finds Zolf’s arse. He squeezes and Zolf grunts, pushing back from him. If Oscar thought he was handsome _before_ …

Zolf sticks a hand out and settles it over his cock, the pressure heavy and welcome. Oscar jolts, falling back to rest his hands on the desk that he thankfully cleared up earlier.

“Can I?

“ _Zolf_.” Oscar moans, peering down at his smirking face. “I am entirely confident in saying that you can do _anything_.”

He watches and tries his best not to move and break the spell as Zolf fetches a chair and sets it in front of him, then shoves his legs apart and scoots in close. He feels painfully breathless as Zolf works at his fly, pulling his shirt up and drawing the zip down, reaching a hot, drumstick-callused hand inside to wrap around his cock.

“ _Gods_ , Zolf.”

Oscar’s not sure he could ever have prepared himself for the sight of Zolf licking the lips he’s dreamed of kissing and leaning in, hand pulling at his straining cock. When Zolf’s tongue laps at the tip he curses again, arching his back and fighting against thrusting up.

Zolf groans and it sounds so grateful that he winces, sensation shooting up and down his spine.

“You can touch me you know.” Zolf mutters, when he sits back for breath. “Wanna know how much you’re enjoying it.”

“I don’t think - _ah!_ \- there’s any fear of you not knowing.” Oscar gasps, but sets a hand on the back of Zolf’s head regardless, messing some of that lovely pale hair and taking a good grip when Zolf swallows around him.

“S’more like it.” Zolf pulls off and grins into the base of his stomach, lips slick against his skin. “Don’t hold back now.”

He laughs harder when Oscar uses the grip on his hair to drag him back down, a grumbling laugh vibrating right through Oscar’s cock. It’s not gonna take him long to come, not like this and he can’t bring himself to mind it, not when he’s riding a high that makes it easy to think that this might be the first time of many.

Zolf’s other hand settles between his thighs and rubs at his balls through the material of his trousers and Oscar twitches, gasping Zolf’s name over and over.

“T-that’s it, darling.” He groans. “Please Zolf, please, more like _that_.”

He comes with a shout and a tight sob, the feel of Zolf’s tongue working at him drawing out the heat and hunger close enough to _too much_.

When he woke up this morning, the last thing he expected to see today was Zolf Smith sitting back from his cock and wiping the back of a hand over the mouth that had just been wrapped around him.

“You’ve a marvel.” Oscar murmurs. “Can I do anything for you? I’d love to—.”

Zolf shakes his head, tender hands tucking Oscar away. “No, not now. Maybe later though. Will you come back to the hotel with me?”

Oscar grins, leaning down and stealing a kiss that tastes like himself. “Darling I really thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
